Dusk
by lizzieman555
Summary: The Cullens  including Renesme  Decide to pay the Voltori a Vist... And it ends badly...
1. Chapter 1

**Dusk Rises**

BPOV

**FIVE YEARS EARLIER**

We sat on the couch watching a cartoon of a rabbit. It was obivously for little kids. Good thing I had a one year old. We were both very happy with our life. Our daughter Nessie was beautiful and healthy, we were finally both vampires, Jake had moved on to Nessie and left me and Edward alone. Life was pretty amazing for all of us. Edward looked at me.

" Aro wanted us to vist him in a year to show Nessies progress. Lets finish this so were not worried about when he'll drop in." I nodded and went to her room to pack her some clothes.

Alice saw nothing happening so we decided we all would go.

We boarded the plane. Soon we were in Italy.

"Bella, Edward, Nessie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carslie?" Aro asked " What a surprise." he said "Felix Close the door."

We were all cornered into a small room that was dark. "Say your goodbyes. Soon none of this will be real." he said and closed the door. I held on to Edward and Nessie then Blacked out. When I awoke I was alone in a room and Remebered nothing.

**CURRENT DAY**

I walked down the hall to Reneseme's room. For some reason I had taken a strong liking to that little girl.

"Ness?" I asked when I was in her room. It was way too large for a six year old. I found her asleep.

"Nessie. Hunny time to wake up." I said rubbing her back she slowly opened her eyes

"BELLA!" she said and hugged me I hugged her back.

Voltera tower was divided into four towers with two people per tower. In my tower it was me, Renesme. I had no idea why these arangements were made but I like her, she was sweet and kind .

"What do you want to do today?" I asked her.

" Can we go for a walk?" she asked. I nodded we'd have to check with Aro but that would be okay.

Aro seemed to approve of my liking of Nessie. He said that 'our love was unforgetable' but I had no Idea what he ment. He once brought in a young man from the other towers. He asked if I remebered him. I shook my head. I didn't remember anything before joining the Voltori. He had brought me and that young man together several times scince then. I found out his name was Edward and he had no memeory before here either. I have to admit he was probally the hotest vampire I have ever seen. Soon we were spending ever second with each other.

Nessie and I were on a walk trying to stay as hidden as possible. Aro did not aprove of us being in the sun. No one knows why but no one wants to test Aro. Ness was picking some flowers when someone called our names.

"NESSIE! BELLA!" they screamed

That voice sounded framilure but I didn't remember who it belonged to. We were attacked with a hug. I slowly turned my head. A tall man was behind me.

"can I help you?" I asked. His face sadened. I felt pain and I couldn't understand why?

" It's me... Jake?" he said

I shook my head " I'm sorry. I've never met you."

"Yes you have. Jacob Black. I imprinted on Ness. Your best friend?" he asked

I shook my head again "No... I don't have any memory of that."

he looked at Nessie I put my hands around her and pulled her a little bit closer to me.

"you remember me right Ness?" he asked

she shook her head

"Renesme Cullen! I imprinted on you! And Bella! I was your best friend. Well other than the pyshic Alice of course. But-" he started

"What? Renesme Cullen? How did you know our names? Pyshic? What pyshic?" I asked

"Isabella Cullen. Please try to remeber me." he said

"Cullen? I'm Isabella Swan. And Nessie's last name is Voltori. Aro said she didn't have a last name when they adopted her so they gave her thiers." I said "Come on Ness we should go... it's getting late." I said and we went inside the castle.

Nessie and I were both Really confused and tired. So we decided we would go to sleep. I didn't even realize it was almost seven o'clock. I tucked her in bed and slipped into my own down the hall. I slept through some of the night then felt someone touch my shoulder and woke up instanly. It was Nessie of course.

"Whats the matter?" I asked her. She looked close to tears.

"Nightmare." she said I scooted over and made some room for her in my bed.

I fell asleep. I had a intresting dream but it wasn't so frighting. Nessie was there, so was Edward, and Jacob, but there were some other people i've never met.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter**__**two**

Felix woke me up.

"Whats going on in here?" he yelled Nessie out of my bed. She fell to the ground still asleep.

"She had a nightmare." I said "What's your problem? She's six!" I said getting out of bed and putting Nessie back in my bed

"What? I came to tell you Aro wanted you but I found you sleeping!" he said

"Whatever I'll get her up and be in the main tower in twenty minutes. Now Leave before. I tell Aro your a Perv" I said he turned and left. I looked at her she was sleeping so soundly I decided to wait and get dressed first.

I was dressed in my black robe. I hated it! I would much rather be wearing my jeans. But that's not allowed except on free days.

"Ness, time to wake up." I said she sat up and sleep walked to her room to get dressed.

While I waited for her I found myself thinking about my dream. Suddenly I remembered something. The names. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carslie. Where did I know those names from?

Soon Nessie was awake and ready! We walked downstairs and crossed through the dusty tunnels that led to the main tower.

"Aro." I said and let go over Nessie's hand.

"Good morning Girls. I have a question for you." he said with a smile on his face.

"Yes Master?" I asked

"I saw you with a young man yesterday when you were out on your walk-" he started

"Master?" Nessie asked he nodded and looked at her "he said he knew us but we had no idea who he was. Do you know him?" he shook his head

"Must have been a mistake. You may go back to your towers now." he said we nodded then left to go back to the tunnels.

Me being my typical clumsy self of course tripped. I hit my head. Like really hard! Slowly one thing at a time disappeared then everything was black. I remembered everything.

**APOV**

I was out on a walk. I heard a scream. It was much to high to be a adult. Even Jane's. I ran to it. A little girl was huddled over a girl about my age.

"What happened?" I asked her eyes grew with fear

she turned back to the older girl "Bella!" she cried

" I won't hurt you! What happened?" I asked

"She tripped. Will she be okay?" she asked

"I'm Alice. I think she will be." I said picking her up

the little girl followed me the whole back to my tower I shared with Rosalie.

"umm So her names Bella?" I asked trying to make this any less awkward. she nodded. "how do you know here?"  
>"Were in the same tower. It's me and her! But every now and then Edward visits- EDWARD! We have to bring her to him!" she yelled<p>

"Edward? Who's Edward?" I asked curiously.

"Bella's boy friend!" she said pulling my arm to another tower.

I had to run to catch up with her. She ran right to the tower and burst in what I guessed to be his room.

"Bella?" a guy asked "Nessie? Where's Bella?" he asked

"of course she is..." he said then saw me. "I'll take her." he said taking Bella out of my hands

he sat her on the couch.

"I better go..." I said and turned

"thank you for bringing her back..." he said I turned and left

**BPOV**

My dream was amazing... I now remembered everything including Aro was a jerk... and I had to get my family out of here and back to Forks Before Aro could figure out I got my Memory back. My eyes fluttered open.

"Oh Edward!" I cried and smashed our lips together.

He looked confused "Bella? Are you okay? You've never kissed me before..." he said

"What are you talking about? Were married..." I said then remebered he didnt remember...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

bpov

I stared at Edward 'Please remember...' I thought...

"Bella? Are you okay? I'm pretty sure that were not married..." he said

"But we are! And we have to get out of here!" I said standing way too fast. Edward caught me with a conserened look. "I'm fine. Where are the others?"

"Others? What others?" he asked confused

"Your family! Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, and Carslie... Please Edward try to remember!" I said he shook his head. "fine! Nessie I'm going for a walk are you coming?" she nodded and we left edward sitting there wide-eyed.

"Were are we going?" Ness asked once we were outside

"I need to find someone..." I said then saw a vagely framilure black head "JACOB!" his head turned in the way of my voice.

"Bella?" he asked then I ran towards him and hugged him.

"Come on! I need to talk to you away from others..." I said glancing a Voltera.

"Alright meet me on the far side of town in a hour." He said I nodded then walked away.

"Bella? Does this have to do with the 'remebering' thing?" Nessie asked me. I nodded

"Nessie who brought me to Edward today?" I asked

"Umm a girl... her name was 'Alice' I think... why?" she said

"I need to find her." I said and went back to the towers searching for my bestfriend.

I went to the first tower and prayed it was Alice's. I knocked on the door. She opened it

"Hi Bella!" She said

"Do you remember anything?" I asked her. She looked surprised and pulled me into her room.

"I remember one person..." she said in a hushed voice "but not his name."

"Jasper." I asumed she looked confused. "his name is Jasper I think..."

"Alice who are you talking to?" A voice that I was very glad to hear said

"Rosalie?" I asked

"Do I know you?" she asked confused

"It's me... your sister in law? Bella? I married Edward..." I said hoping something would click.

She shook her head "I'm sorry... I don't remember anything before I came..."

"Not even Emmett?" I asked how could anyone not remember Emmett? She stared out in space

"Emmett?" she asked and dropped the package in her hands "Emmett! Bella!" she ran to hug me. "Oh Bella I'm so glad I rembered!"

"I'm glad you remebered too!" I said Alice looked at us like we were crazy!

"Where's Emmett?" she asked eagerly

"He doesn't remember..." I said "or Edward we the only two... Jake wanted to talk about it..."

"The dog's here?" she asked I nodded "Great..."

"Listen I know you two don't get along but he could help everyone else remember..." I said "you could come with me... or watch Nessie." her eyes lit up at her name...

"Does she remember?" she asked I shook my head her face dropped

"It couldn't hurt to try to get her to remember... I'll stay with her." she said and we left.

We walked to my tower talking about stratagies...

"It could be a key word..." she suggested

"But I slipped..." I said

"or a trigger..." she said

"Maybe... Ness..." I called

"Hey Bella! Who's this?" she asked

"Your aunt Rose." I said she sighed

"Bella I think you becoming crazy! None of us rememeber anything why can you magiclly all of a sudden?" she asked

"Were not sure but she's not crazy Nessie! I have proof!" Rose said

"Where?" she asked

"Back In Forks..." she said "Bella Nessie needs to go home with Jacob maybe she'll remember then!"

"Aro will come looking for her!" I said

"Bella trust me I won't let any harm come to your daughter... I promise you that..." she said I nodded

"WHAT? No! I don't know this guy! I wanna stay with Bella!" Ness cried

"Ness..." I sighed she shook her head

"I'm **Not **going with him!" she said

"Ness we'll be back there soon! We just really need you to go there... alright?" Rose asked her she nodded

"_Fine!" _she growled

"Lets go find Jacob!" I said trying to be enthusiastic

they both rolled their eyes I laughed. But they followed me outside to find Jake.


End file.
